Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide
by Hegedus Robert
Summary: Hello Everyone! This is the result of some of my researches. This is not fanfiction, but I hope you will like it. In this Hellsing Guide, I'm going to talk about the pesonalities of the characters, analize event of the story of Hellsing and etc
1. Bram Stoker's Alucard in Hellsing

Greetings fellow Hellsing fans!

For introductions, please allow me. My name is Robert H., fan of Hellsing and Kouta Hirano, and freetime fanfic writer. I just discovered the beutiful mythology of vampires a few years ago, when I became obsessed with the Hellsing manga. I was inspirated by Hirano's story so much, I wanted to write a book more than ever before, and for that I needed material. From that second I started to analize myths, stories, books and legends of the dark world. In the last years I used large part of my freetime, to collect as many informations about these creatures, such as werewolves and vampires, as possible.

When the waste of Stepheine Meyer has reached my little country in Eastern Europe, I was shocked by the fact, that somebody who disrespects and disfigure mythological creatures this way, can become so popular. You can understand what I felt. After the work I've put into design my storyline and universe of my book, I see that someone can make millions just with making a shit as romance story and put the word „vampire" into it. I stopped writing my book, since I belive that no publisher would value the way I picture vampires anymore and the way Hirano or Bram Stoker or all great horror authors painted them. Of course there is always hope, and my hope is in you fellow Hellsing fans!

A few days ago I deciced to create this Fan made Hellsing Guide for everyone who admires the true nature of vampires. I try to use my knowledge to reveal the secrets behind the Hellsing universe and vampires just for 3 reasons. Once, I belive here is a lot talented and understanding young writers who are interested in informations like these. Second, I hope this little guide will help you understand the characters of hellsing, their personalities and the meaning of their presence in the story. And for the Third and last, I hope you will be also inspired and we will get even more hellsing fanfics and originality in the future!

Before I begin, I have to warn everyone about it that this Guide is about the manga and the OVA series, from the beginning to the end. That means, it will contain a lot of spoilers. I also inform you that I ignore the TV series. Simply, because Hirano had nothing to do with it. Real Hellsing fans are the fans of the guy who created Hellsing, Kouta Hirano. Means, we ignore the shitty love triangle created by the TV series director, Umanosuke Iida. So, if everyone is ready I suggest we begin our tour in the Hellsing universe with the first Article.

**1, Bram Stoker's Alucard in Hellsing  
><strong>The Fictional and Historical Dracula

What is Hellsing? Where is this Universe? Where is the story taking place.

Hellsing takes place in a paralell universe where vampires and other creatures exists. But can we really state it this way? Hellsing is one of the special universes where reality and fantasy mixes each other. Let's see a similar case. Hellboy or Captain America. Both have comics about themselves in their own universes, but the authors of these comics don't know them personally, and probably they have never done the things that they have done in the comics of that universe. They were only inspired by the rumors. Other case is when the author writes about a meeting between him and the character he created. Like Sten Lee, pictures Spiderman visiting him in his own universe. But the fact is that in these universes, the comics and the actual stories have nothing to do with each other. But not in Hellsing Universe. What am I talking about? Let me explain. Remember the first meeting between the Wild Geese and Integra? Well, you must also remember that Integra told them how they will fight vampires. And the final words "_For __further instructions_ _consult __Bram Stoker_." This are the words I am talking about right now.

Bram Stoker's Dracula exists in the Hellsing universe, just like it exists in ours. The main difference between the Hellsing universe and other fictional universes, that in Hellsing universe, fiction is partly or mostly matches reality. In Alucard's flashbacks we can see an event of Bram Stoker's book happen, the defeat of Dracula. Also the hero of the book, Abraham van Helsing, is the ancestor of a main character, Integra. Even though the Bram Stoker's name is only heard in the OVA, and not in the manga, it's still interesting. Not just because Bram Stoker's Dracula is one of the most widely known vampire novels, Hirano himself used it as the base of his story. The whole Hellsing is based on the events and characters of the book. But why is that important, you ask? My question is: If Bram Stoker's book really exists in the Hellsing universe, and it has similarities with the real events of that universe, who was Bram Stoker in this world? And better question is, what he altered between reality and the book. Only thing that we can say for sure, that the ending was altered. Since Alucard is Dracula himself, it is obvious that he wasn't killed the way the book tells us. So who was Stoker? Member of the round table? They probably needed to cover up the murderings done by Dracula, like the missing ship crew. And the best way to do that was to make people belive that the rumor is only fiction. Like they say "If you want to hide the truth put it in a book".

Other thing that must be mentioned, that Hirano altered other events of the book. Just in case you haven't read the original Bram Stoker novel, forgot what you have seen in movies that claim to be "authentic adaptations". First of all, Bram Stoker never confirmed that Dracula is Vlad the Impaler. In his book this is only a theory of Van Helsing. But Hirano connects these two and makes it obvious, that Vlad Tepes and Dracula (and Alucard) are one and the same person. The events he had to endure as a human are perfect explanation for his behaviour, personality and hatred towards the weak.

Vlad II was forced to give his sons to the Ottoman Sultan as hostages. The years he enjured as hostage, hardened him, turned him cold, filled up his heart with hatred and despise against the Ottoman Turks, his brothers and father. He became a person who couldn't rely on anyone, couldn't trust anyone beside himself and god. After the Sultan was convinced about that the Dracul family is loyal to him, he released Vlad, who took back his throne. Since he didn't trusted anyone he quickly exterminated everyone who was a threat to his power. Many noble families ended up impaled, some of them were worked to death. In the meantime he was also disgusted by the human fallibility, the high crime rate in the country. In fact, Vlad didn't had any religion, since he couldn't do any religious services among the Turks, he wasn't actually aware of it where he belongs. But he did belived in god, and the Bible, so he possibly would've stated himself a christian. That two thing gave him enough reason to see criminals as useless freaks, and start a genocide against everyone who have done anything that the Bible considered as crime. A starving man stole a piece of bread or a young woman was charged with adultery. Both ended up impaled in the stake forest of Vlad Tepes. Vlad the Impaler was a monster when he was a human. He became cold and intolerant and mistrustful, who only relied on two things. Himself and god. And for god he was ready to kill anyone.

If we talk about Alucard's personality, we have to compare Hirano's Alucard with Stoker's Dracula. Many people misunderstand this character, giving him too much humanity. Picture him as a humble noble man, who tries to enjoy enternity, and searches for something or someone to fill up his empty days, sometimes even make him fall in love. That attitude and human like understanding of these creatures is the reason why this romantic vampire nonsense exists. The final realization of that trend is the Twilight series, which is literary garbage. Real enternal vampires like Dracula do not seek or feel love or any human joys, simply because they are too far away from being human. Hirano knew that and captured Stoker's Dracula perfectly, and that is one of the main reasons I respect him more than anyone, ever before. Four words: Dracula Is A Monster. Murdering a whole crew of a ship, raping and turning Lucy Westenra into a vampire, feeding a newborn child to his servants, kidnapping Mina Murray, forcing her to drink his blood, and some people still belive that he has any human feelings, especially „love"? I don't think so. Dracula is a horror novel. Horror novels need monsters. And there is no monster scarier than the one that takes the shape of a human but actually has nothing human within himself. Bram Stoker painted the nosferatu as heartless demons of the night, death inside and out. Simply at is, Dracula was once human, he knows the powers and weaknesses of humans, and he uses them well. Bram Stoker pictured Dracula as a selfish, inhuman sociopath who uses vampiric magnetism (or for hellsing fans "evil love beam") on his victims, acts like a gentleman to make innocent girls fall in love with him, than murders them, drinks their blood, and maybe turns them into his servants. It is widely suspected that Dracula is possibly not consideres his servants/ brides /daughters as human beings, persons to be loved. They were more like pets, things that he keeps around for his entertainment. The Dracula of Bram Stoker is not capable to feel "love", since such human feeling would picture him much less terrifying. It is also assumed that Mina wasn't even his main target. He was after the mens who would've tried to save her. That's the reason he turned her slowly. Bram Stoker's Dracula lives a self destructive lifeform, searching for conflict, provoke fight with the strongest opponents, like Jonathan Harker, who would've fight for his love, and Van Helsing, who obviously will try to save a young girl from a monster. Hirano understood this perfectly and pictured Alucard as an animal led by instincts and fighting. Monsters like Dracula, have nothing else left than death. Die by the hand of someone worthy. The whole point of Hellsing is this: Humans who were born with the instinct, that their time in this world is limited, do not have the willpower to enjoy this world forever. Seeking their own death, they wage wars, endlessly searching for the one who will set an end to their unlife. That is the reason Hirano's Alucard is perfect adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula character, in many ways.

Now, to the final, after we analyzed the personality of Alucard, and compared it with the most horrific version of Dracula and Vlad, we can see that Hirano did a great work with his charachter. But there is one main difference between Bram Stoker's and Kouta Hirano's Dracula. Namely, the change of lifestyle after the defeat of him. This submissive behaviour is unexplained by the creator, also it wouldn't make many sense if we would look at Alucard as a human being. For those who think that the pentagramm on Alucard's gloves has anything to do with controlling him, I must say that would be the most disadvantageous way to explain the situation. It is not explained by Hirano how Alucard became a servant. Perhaps he admired the courage of Van Helsing or simply was brainwashed to become a servant. Maybe it can be also explained with animal insincts, defeated dog becomes subordinate of the stronger alpha-dog? Whatever the answer may be, we can be sure that the personality of Alucard in Hellsing has not changed even a bit. He is the same bloodthirsty sociopath from Bram Stoker's Dracula. But than how should we understand this paradox? A monster serving a human? I belive we already have an even more monstrous answer for this character to understand what happened to him after his deafeat. Someone who becomes a servant when he has even a slight chance of fighting or escape, has probably nothing else left. No dreams, no friends, no goals, but the hope. Hope that someone will lead him into a fight where he can finally find the human that gives him the death he longed for. Alucard has nothing else left, he is not allowed to posses anything, not even his own life. That is Kouta Hirano's Nolifeking.

I hope you enjoyed this little analysis /theory/explanation of mine!  
>I'm sorry for my bad english, but I hope you found it interesting!<p>

Tell me if you are interested in more!

**2, Sources and symbols of power in Hellsing**  
>the secret behind Alucard's coffin<p> 


	2. Sources and symbols of power in Hellsing

**2, Sources and symbols of power in Hellsing**  
>the secret behind Alucard's coffin<p>

The vampires of Hellsing are the most faithful versions and rely much on the orignal vampire myths and the Bram Stoker novel. The main differenc between Dracula and Hellsing is that not everyone becomes a vampire after one takes its life. Deflowered men and woman will become ghouls, lifeless servant of the vampire who drank their blood. Most sources say that ghouls gain their unholy nature and form by drinking the blood of their master. That means that vampires need to give some of their own blood to the victim so it can be turned.

Some peoples who I met asked about Pip Bernadotte. Why didn't he turned into ghoul after Seras Victoria drank his blood. Of course, that has a logical explanation. Like I said, ghouls are servants. Not puppets. To make a corpse get up and serve, it needs something really important. A soul. In Hellsing universe soul and blood are nearly the same thing. Nearly. If we should need to define our soul is equal with our personality. Our personalities most important part is our memories. Our memories contains all our knowledge and feelings. Our memories are what we are made of. Vampires have the terrefiyng ability to stole memories through drinking blood. That way they stole our personality and finally our soul. It can be assumed that our soul in the last drop of blood what we have. If a vampire does not drinks all of the victims blood but enough to kill it, it becomes a ghoul, because the personality-less soul will be trapped inside the rotting body. A ghoul is a lost soul, always in pain, without his memories and feelings. That is not the case with Pip Bernadotte. Seras drank every drop of his blood. Of course it is also possible that Pip didn't became a ghoul because Seras was still a Fledgling vampire, and also that is a reason why she wasn't able to absord the whole essence of Pip.

In an interview with Kouta Hirano we came aware of the fact the even if Pip Bernadotte died, a part of him is still lives inside of Seras. A part of him. Why is that? When Alucard drinks someones blood that person becomes a part of his own life. That's why Alucard is reffering the absorbed lifes as "my own lifes". I think the most horroric ability of Alucard is the river of death. The fact that Alucard summons ghouls are the proof that the absorbed lifes loose everything, because their memories belong to him now. The souls are nothing else than servants, they do not remember themselves anymore, so they became ghouls. Only the two fresh absorbed lifes appear in their original form, probably because the essence of these are new, and Alucard still knows who they were. But since Alucard states that everything belongs to him, and everything he contains is himself. That way, the memories of Rip van and Alhambra would be soon mixed with the memories of the other millions of lifes Alucard had, and also loose their original appearance, becoming ghoul-like soul servants. Following that logic, if we assume that Seras wasn't able to absorb Pip's soul, and he is not „living" inside of her, even in that case Pip's memories and battle experience are now belong to Seras. But at the same time she refused to look at them as her own. And as the effect of this behaviour the memories of Pip created a mirror image of him, to give tactical advice to Seras during the battle against the Captain. But of course commonly it is belived that Pip is „living" inside of Seras, and Hirano actually didn't denied this theory.

In Hellsing, blood is the main source of Power. Some fans think that Seras became a full fledged vampire after she drank blood. But from the thing what we saw, she is far from that. She is a vampire, that's true, but not a singular, free vampire as Alucard. As long she won't drink the blood of her master, she will remain a fledgling. As blood contains knowledge we can be sure, that giving his blood to Seras, Alucard could give her abilities that she do not possesses yet, such as the ability to pass through walls. Of course Alucard is different from Seras. Since the second of his rebirth as a vampire Dracula already had thousands of souls under his command. He is an elder vampire, probably the source of the whole race in the Hellsing universe. Seras in the other hand was turned by the blood of Alucard. Fans sometime use the term "sired". That means they can be different ways to become a vampire, also that means different sources of power. To become a vampire, the victim must die first. The meaning of being vampire is nearly equal with being an undead creature. That is even stated in the manga and in the ova. Seras died by Alucard drinking her blood. Alucard died by decapitation when he was Vlad. Someone bitten by a vampire won't turn into vampire himself, those are werewolfes, they have to die first. That's the reasons why Van Hellsing was able to save Mina Harker. She was bitten by Dracula and also was drinking the blood of a vampire, still she was cured, and stayed human.

We can assume that the way to die also effects the type of powers a vampire can gain. Alucard's powers are way beyond our imagination, and also far more unnatural than any other vampire's in Hellsing universe. Transformation, Levitation, Teleportation, Controlling the weather, Being Invisible and other Dark magical things that causes fear and despair whitin the hearts of his enemies. The sigils, or pentagramms, on Alucard's gloves are often considered as restraint tools created by Hellsing family. We can be sure that the Hellsing family created it. But what kind of restraints are, that even Alucard can loose up? Normally sigils are used to concentrate magical powers, but of course it can be possible that the sigils are there to suppress Alucard's powers. It is not stated why Alucard has them on his glove, and probably we will never know. The theories of possible meanings are up to our imagination.

Another intersting how Hirano used up other literature like the Hound of Baskerville. Sooner I mentioned that the behavior of Alucard really reminds me of a dog's behavior. Also his enemies refer him as such. It was a very interesting move from Hirano to use such a creature of the British folklore as the Hellhound. The Hound of Baskervilles, is a Sherlock Holmes story by Conan Doyle. The fight between the famous detective and the demonic dog takes place a few years after the battle between Helsing and Count Dracula. The story says that the dog was shot to death. We can assume that int he Hellsing universe, Holmes probably handed over the Barkervilles corpse to the Hellsing organization where the dog became Alucard's familiar. Alucard having a dog as a familiar is both symbolic and practical. Not just having a dog as part of him, would explain or at least increase his servant-like character. And at the same time having such demonic creature under his control raises his own demonic appearance, and ensure that the reader is convinced about the position of Alucard as a superior being, the king of the vampires. The difference between Alucard and regular vampires is nearly the same as the difference between refugular vampires and humans.

However, more power means more restrictions. Those who have read the Dracula novel, know that Dracula wasn't able to cross the ocean without something very important. The soil of his birthplace. Unlike Seras, Alucard needed more than his coffin in the book. One thing that always bothered me in Hellsing, that we can never see Alucard sleeping in his coffin, but always in his throne. Also the coffin is mostly closed. Even in „the Dawn" series, the coffin doesn't open, Alucard just remanifestate from the shadows. The only time the coffin opens we can see only shadows coming out from it, and eyes of Alucard's familiars. That's right. Dracula travelled within boxes of earth from Transylvania. That is his soil of birth. Seras only needs a coffin, since her main source of vampiric power is the her death and the blood that Alucard gave her. But Alucard's is something else. The blood he have spread all over the country, the people he killed or lead to death. My personal theory is that Hirano wouldn't ignore such an important part of the novel. Alucard needs the earth from his motherland to keep up his strength, stabilaze his power in his new home. I belive Alucard's coffin is filled with earth from Transylvania. Of course that is only a theory, but I think It would make a lot of sense.

Well… yeah, that Is all what I could think of right now. If you have any ideas what else I should analyze in the future, or if you think I overlooked something, feel free to tell me! I would love to discuss your opinions on these things.

I've also recieved a request about the next Article, and since It was ont he list to do it sooner or later, I thinked „why not sooner?" so here it is. Next time:

**3, Struggle of a girl in Hellsing**  
>the story of Seras Victoria<p> 


	3. Struggle of a girl in Hellsing

Hy everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had some work to do lately. Also explain Seras' personality is hard to explain. But first off, I received a comment about my previous article.

-Alucard's sigils on his gloves are for restraint since there is the Control Art Restriction System.

My answer is, of course they are there to restrain his POWER. That is obvious. Sorry if I didn't explained it clearly. I simply wanted to point out to the fact that Alucard is capable to release himself from this power restraining system. So it is not to… restrain him. The sigils are for power concentration. Excuse me for this stupid metaphor, I believe they work like the eye patch of Zaraki Kenpachi in Bleach. They restrain power and allow Alucard to release it in the time he needs it. But these sigils are not the things that force Alucard to work for Hellsing, they do not restrain his free will or his mind.

Other question was:  
>-In the book, The 3 brides teased Dracula saying that he doesn't love, and never loves. To this, Dracula turns and quietly says "Yes, I too can love. You yourselves can tell it from the past. Is it not so?<p>

Well, It's kinda funny. Even though Dracula is not capable to feel "love" he remembers what it was like. But that is only a weapon. A weapon he uses to pretend he is still capable to feel things. Like I said "Dracula was once human, he knows the powers and weaknesses of humans". Also "uses vampiric magnetism (or for hellsing fans "evil love beam") on his victims, acts like a gentleman to make innocent girls fall in love with him". Whatever he said, he said it to manipulate his servants. There was no real emotions behind those words. We can't just analize the words, we also have to see the body languege. Dracula don't even look at his servants while saying this. That is my explanation for the situation.

Glad you asked this! Hope it is more understandable this way. Thanks to everyone for supporting me!  
>Let's get going with our tour.<p>

**3, Struggle of a girl in Hellsing**  
>the story of Seras Victoria<p>

Seras Victoria is a character everyone has an opinion about. She is loved, she is hated, she is admired and she is ignored. Some people don't understand her presence in the story, some even call her fan service and totally meaningless, and there are the people who understand and look at her as a very strong woman. My opinion is? Simple. Seras Victoria is KICK! ASS!

Like I already said, ignore that stupid TV series that totally disfigure the personality of some character. The Seras Victoria of Kouta Hirano and the „Kitten" of the TV series are so far away from each other like Kristen Stewart is from making believable facial expressions! . . . Or ANY facial expressions, to be more accurate. I wouldn't be some mad about this, if there wouldn't be some people, who tell me that Seras is fan service, meaningless and her presence does not changes anything in the story, while they are talking about the manga or the OVA. WHAT? THE? F*CK?

Just to sort it out. Okay, I learned anatomy, I'm an artist and I draw a lot human figures. The way she has been drawn in the OVA series by Nakamori, the way he wanted to express Seras' feminine body, with her big hips and large assets, she became very disproportionate on some screens. It is obvious Seras is used for fan service. But what's the problem with that? Why? Alucard isn't? The "sexy" smirk of Alucard, his hair and spiky eyes are all fan service for girls. These are aware using of the things the other gender finds attractive. Don't misunderstand me, I do not protect what they did to Seras. I don't like it. But what I'm getting angry about is that people think that that's her only function. Seriously? If we would make her look less attractive, you would say that she serves no purpose? You would? Then let me get something straight.

Seras Victoria is the main character of Hellsing. Say whaaaaaa….? Yes, I said it, and I'd say it again. Seras f*cking Victoria is the main character of Hellsing. What is Hellsing about? The revenge of Nazi vampires? The fight of religious fanatics? Wrong. Hellsing has a lesson, and at that point some people are so obsessed with the action and fights and Alucard, that they don't notice this lesson at all. Hellsing is about humans vs. monsters. The most oldest tales humanity ever created. The way of humanity and what it takes to keep it. Hellsing does not begins with Alucard's tale, how he became a servant of Hellsing. It does not begin with Nazis and their story how they plan revenge, Hellsing does not show the story of Integra how she became a true leader and vampire hunter. No. Hellsing begins with Seras Victoria, and the way she has been turned into vampire and became an employee of Hellsing Organization, and it ends with her finally being fully satisfied with her own state. During the whole story of Hellsing she is the only one we can observe a clear character development. Hellsing is about Seras, her struggle against her faith, how she learns to fight it, and that way it teaches us how we need to learn about ourselves, and how we can find peace within ourselves.

Seras Victoria could be considered as a Mary Sue character. Since Hirano is man, he could hardly find a way to paint a woman with the same view of life as he does and still make her look feminine. That's the main reason Seras became a "tomboy". A girl who acts and speaks often boyish, since that way Hirano could better implant his own views. Seras has everything a Mary Sue character needs. Tragic past? Check. Good morals? Check. Her mistakes just make her more lovable? Check. The main reason we can not call her Mary Sue, because she is changing. A Mary Sue or Gary Sue does not change, it's the perfect representation of the author's views from the beginning to the end. Also a Mary Sue is always the Hero who the evil wants to destroy. Hirano smartly made Alucard the target of the Major, and that way Seras became someone who just accidentally ended up in the story.

Only humans can defeat monsters. That is something often mentioned in the series. But what if the monster is within us? That is Seras Victoria. On the night Seras was shot by Alucard, we can not be sure, if se really understood the situation she was in, that she has to become a vampire to survive that wound. Seras wanted to live. Well, she does not, because vampires are death, but at least she is still in this world. But now we can see how she fights herself, and struggle with the monster she might become. That is what Hellsing is about. Seras is an innocent girl, but also has a very strong sense for justice. After the things she had to endure, she decided to become a police officer just like her father.

Seriously? How can someone say that this character has no balls? A Girl who lost her parents such a brutal way, is capable to smile, and enjoy being alive? She lives because she wants to value her parents, or she lives because she just want to enjoy life, who needs an explanation? It takes a lot of work to go on after something like that happens to someone. And how begins the Hellsing story? It's happening again! She loses everyone she knows and likes. The vampire priest holds her and threatening her with death. What normal attractive girls would do in her age? BEGGING FOR THEIR MISERABLE LIFES! That's what they would do! And what Seras does? She shot the bastard between the eyes. Led by anger or led by hate, but she did not compromise. Even later in the story, Seras Victoria's most powerful ability will be not her vampiric power, it's not that she can distract any man during a fight, but she never-ever gives up her life and her morals for anyone, anytime.

That's the reason we needed the enemies in the story. The Nazis, the Major are very creative opponents. But still, they are here create the major conflict that helps Seras realize that she needs that power. In Hellsing we can clearly see, how tempting the power of vampires is, and how many people betrayed their motherland for this power. Gutlessly, killed their own comrades and drank their blood. After seeing what other do with that power, how can someone still dislike Seras for not drinking blood from the first second she became a vampire. It is really wrong we are afraid of drinking blood just because it would make you feel better? Yes? Then what about that? A boy raped a sexy cheerleader just because it made him feel good. That's crime? Also is drinking human blood! Normal people with normal morals are afraid of doing things like that that's what keeps us civilized.

Just because something would make you feel better, or your body demands it, it doesn't mean it's the thing you have to do. You may say that this comparison is a bit strong, but it's not! Seras controls herself, because she isn't sure it that it's the right thing to do. And she is right. That feeling to drink blood to fulfill her desires is the monster talking in her. The monster she wants to fight. And that's where the Nazis come in to the picture. Without the Nazis, Seras would've probably never drink blood, because she is a strong human. But the conflict tosses Seras into a situation where she has to drink blood to survive, to protect others and value Pip's sacrifice. That's the second where she became something more than a vampire. When Seras drank the blood of Pip, it was the human, and the duty she had to fulfill who made her drink, not the monster who longed for the blood.

Because of these things, she becomes something great. Most people who want to become a vampire are seeking after power. Alucard is no difference. He wanted to continue fighting, he wanted power, and so he became a vampire. But what is when the fight is over? Eternal existence is not something anyone can bare. Seras is different from Alucard. Actually, the total opposite. Seras do not wanted power, she wanted to live! But not because she had a reason to, not because she wanted to avenge or fight somebody, not because she wanted to see someone one more time before her death. She wanted to live, even if there was nothing to live for. And that's the reason she was, is and will be greater than Alucard ever will be. That's the point where the apprentice surpasses her master.

Alucard is a monster who, wanted power to fight. After he granted this power, he is using it for his own entertainment and fights, just because he enjoys it, and deep in his hearth he hopes once he will find someone who will end his endless fighting. Seras on the other hand, lives. She lives because she enjoys it. She do not sought this power but now that she has it, she uses it with responsibility. She is not like Alucard, who defeats his enemies and drinks their blood, she do not enjoys that. Like when she refused to drink Zorin's blood, even tough it could've made her even stronger. Seras do not seek strength. She fights because she has a duty. In that way, Seras is more human than most human in the hellsing universe. And that's the reasons she deserves the power of vampires even more than Alucard does.

That is my point of view about Seras Victoria. Hope you enjoyed this little analysis.  
>Of course I looking forward to any kind of notices about that I forgot something to mention. I didn't wanted to go into relationships with Seras and other characters because I wanted to have an entire article to discuss that. You may say, I didn't understood Seras' character well, or I'm imagining things. I'm just honestly telling you the things what I think it's true. If I was right or not, maybe we will find out sooner then expected. At the end of the month Hirano will release a Hellsing Guide Book with character profiles and stuff. Maybe we will get some information about Seras as well, who knows!<p>

Next time, I'm gonna go out to the minefield of PAIRINGS. I actually don't like something about these things, and I'm going to tell you what I think about it. Even I know that a LOT of people going to hate me. For them I have just say: I have the right to share my opinion just as much you have!

**4, Fans and Fictions in Hellsing**  
>what is fandom what is canon<p> 


	4. Fans and Fictions in Hellsing

Hy everyone!

I got a lot of reviews and comments on the latest article. I'm really happy that so many Hellsing fans have the same opinion about Seras as I do. I will do my best in the future as well.

I've got some requests about the next article.

One was about Hirano's prototype mangas and their role in the Hellsing world, the more mysterious characters like the Major and the Captain. I had a similar theme on my list, named the "Beauty of secrets in Hellsing" which was about these characters and their origins. So, I think it came handy that you requested this. I was had a little problem to decide the next Article's theme.

I also was asked to do a guide for the TV series too. Well… Actually I can use this here in this article since the TV series, Umanosuke Iida and Chiaki J. Konaka had very much to do with influence the fanbase with their own dirty imagination.

**4, Fans and Fictions in Hellsing**  
>what is fandom, what is canon<p>

When I started this guide I warned everyone that I'm going to ignore the TV series. Simply, because Hirano had nothing to do with it. That thing is closer to a shitty made Hellsing fanfiction than Hirano's story. Why? Well the TV series was made so fast that halfway they run out of the material, means the manga wasn't made yet. And instead of waiting, they quickly put a story together by themselves. Problem was, that before the fight with Luke and Jan, we didn't knowed much about the personality of the characters, and the writer and the producer of the series didn't had the imagination that was necessary to create such well developed characters we can see in the manga later. I could compare the TV series Alucard to the OVA Alucard. But I won't. Simply because I refuse to call that thing Alucard, or any character by the name they try to make me belive they are… They disfigured characters influenced the fanbase of Hellsing in a bad way. Many fans still can't understand that there are MAJOR differences between the two show and their characters.

First off let's talk about relationships in the TV series and how the characters are in that show. Alucard is portrayed as an old fashion gentleman in that thing and not like the eternal dark creature he really is. To give my statement just a few confirmation, he is much softer and talkative. There is the scene where he turns Seras into vampire…. my god how many things are wrong with this thing, I don't know where to start. Alucard asked Seras if she wants to follow him, and Seras doesn't even tries to do anything to save herself from being shot. That is not Alucard, that is not Seras. Alucard do not care about human life as long they are not strong enough to fight their faith. That's the reason why he shot Seras without warning, and forced into a quick decision while she was scared, bleeding and close to die. So, we can understand later that she has problems with becoming a vampire and drinking blood. But in the TV series she calmly accepted it, she knew what was coming, and still she is whining all about it. Is the TV series Seras stupid, or didn't knew what a vampire is, and that it needs to drink blood!?... I'm… I'm not gonna bother… back to Alucard. My god, the TV series Alucard has been turned into a nice speaking pretty boy. He is too soft and too caring with Seras, mostly too formal with Integra, not to mention the creepy scenes where he suppose to tease Integra, but actually looks like he is giving her stupid dreams. Alucard is not like that! He fanatically respects Integra as his master. Of course he is teasing her, just to make the human know that he is still independent in some level, and that is also a reason why he turns Seras into vampire. And let's talk about the TV series Integra. My god, this is a BITCH, in the worst meaning. The first time they meet Anderson, Seras' commanding officer get's killed by him, and nearly Seras get's killed too. And after they get rid of the priest, she scolds Seras and says "we don't need a vampire who can't protect her own commander". That is not the way to inspirit your employees. I understand that they wanted to make her look tough. But all they do is make her look like a total jealous bitch. What is the real Integra like? She rushes through the corridor to embrace Seras and tells her to calm down. The real relationship between the two is like sisters, or at least very good friends. And no wonder, they are nearly at the same age, they are both tough and are virgins, so many things in common. But the TV series Integra detests the TV series Seras, and don't even bother try to get better knowing her. She just goes "Do not dare drink the blood of innocents!", sure like Seras Victoria would ever do something like that… That bitch is not the leader every true Hellsing fan loves. And what's the worst part? This whole relationship leads us to a…? That's right, a LOVE TRIANGLE between the two girls and Alucard... Most of the fans base their romance pairing theories on this series which is wrong. Not terrible, not incomprehensible, simply: wrong. I'm not gonna say more about this show that disfigures my favorite characters like that…

Now finally we can go back to the Hirano's work. I'm going to talk about many pairings, but please try to read the whole article instead of jumping over to the part what interests you. So, what is the most magnificent thing about the Hellsing? I think it's the mist. The fact that there is so many empty holes around the main story that makes the reader's mind tick! Some people say that mangas and comics are worse than books, since they are not moving the imagination of the reader. Hellsing is the perfect example that this is not true. Sure, a book moves our visual imagination but everything is written what's happening, but Hellsing makes us image sidestories, explenations, characters. And we mostly didn't even notice that since the main story is so fast and full of action that you didn't realize that you are in the middle of something you don't even know who these people are. Characters like Rip van Winkle, Zorin Blitz, Sir Islands, Enrico Maxwell are not fully developed characters. They beraly have screen time compared to Seras, Walter, Integra or Alucard. But since they all have some characteristics in their personality, behavior and dialogues, they don't even need to be on screen for a long time to make us feel like we already know them. They appear, they do something, they die. That is also describes the relationships in hellsing. Mostly they don't do anything, we can just assume that there will be something, or that there is something. There is only one actual pairing that happens in Hellsing and that is PipxSeras.

Now, I'm not a huge PipxSeras fan, but I must confess it's not so idiotic as some people try to introduce. Just to understand, let's explain what makes a love story, a good love story. In a good love story first we get to know the characters. We can see that both of them have their own personalities, we sloooooowly understand what they like or hate in each other, we follow through their adventures they go through together. And at the end they see the positive sides the other has. That is Pip's and Seras' case. They appear totally unknown for each other, and in the first second, Seras embarrasses Captain Bernadotte in the front of his whole crew, when Seras uses only a finger to make him fly over the room. Of course that creates the main tension between the two, as they endlessly mock each other during the training session when Bernadotte finds a way to repay for the embarrassment he had to endure earlier. As he finds out what kind of "civilized" girl Seras is, who always follows the rules and speaks so formal to everyone, he starts to sing perverted songs with his whole crew just to annoy her. Of course Hellsing is a horror and action based manga, and as that it shouldn't contain romance in the story. And thank god, Hirano never overdid that kind of scenes. Later we can see that there are things what they have in common. Both of them are strong characters with their ambitions. Pip became a mercenary just like his father, and Seras became a police officer just like her father, they both have respect towards their elders. So even if they have arguments and reasons why they should hate each other, they also realize the positive sites the other have, alongside with the reader. Even if first Pip appeared like a perverted soldier, who spent too many times on the battlefield and doesn't know how to behave, we can also see that he is a real trustworthy man whose loyalty reaches far further than his paycheck. He is afraid of death like every normal person, but even if his opponents are monsters, and he is cornered, he is not going to give up, he is going to die as a real warrior. Also Pip realizes that Seras is far more than he first thought. Besides whining about that he is perverted and showing off with her vampiric abilities she is a very brave girl, who is ready to face an army of monsters to save her comrades. In this twisted crisis situation where they were both about to die, something happens to them that can't be explained in words. Maybe the realization that they fight each other for so long, while they could have spent much more time together being happy instead of being a pain for each other. Fear, sadness, anger, sorrow, destroyed dream and hopes, all these strong emotions come together in this one very moment, when moves something in them. And I think that was the best kind of romantic relationship for a horror drama such as Hellsing. But now let's discuss what is a "bad love story".

A bad love story is when we put together two idiotic, "attractive" characters with no personality and we go around a whole book long how much they love each other. Rings a bell Stephenie Meyer?! I mentioned that there is a lot of mist on the relationships of Hellsing, which everyone uses to find their personal favorite and image how it would work. And that is totally okay, since that's the main reason fanfictions are there for. There is a lot of reasons why someone starts to write fanfics. Mostly to express ourselves with a character we are able to identify ourselves with. Of course there are some bad fanfics. I try to give you a few ideas how to avoid to write one. 

-First off, choose the material wisely. If the chosen Anime's mythology doesn't approve your idea, you better choose an other Anime to base your fanfiction on. For example, those who want to see a vampire being pregnant, forgot Hellsing, Seras won't be a mother since Hellsing is based on Bram Stoker's novel and in that universe vampires are DEATH! 

-Second, if you write a Hellsing fanfiction be faithful to the original characters, be faithful to Kouta Hirano the creator of this great story. Some fanfiction writers fall into the trap that they give not enough attention to the personalities of the characters, and make them behave someway the original character of the author wouldn't. Or worse, they totally replace the personality of the character with themselves, they write down what they would do instead what the character would do.

If you think you payed enough attention to the personalities of the characters and a lot of work to the plot, then you should care about the third part, character development. That is very important, especially when you want to make a romance fanfic. Don't just place 2 random characters into your story and try to make us belive they love each other. Show us a story, why! Especially when your characters are not in love in the original story, they don't have real romantical scenes in the original story, and even the creator considered their relationship otherwise… Such as… ANY love/romance pairings with Alucard.

Like I said in my first analysis about Alucard, he is not that kind of person who is interested in this. His only true love is fighting. He walked this world for a half millennium, had many servants and bribes and he had to live even after he lost everyone, so the only thing he actually wants is to finally die. Hirano already was asked about the relationship between him and Integra and he described it as Master-Servant, and commented that there can be somekind of a "sick love". Sick love is of course not love, but it's more than nothing, on that we can agree. This "Sick love" comes from the fanatical respect of Alucard and Integra's unconditional trust towards him. I can not assume anything more from Alucard. He wants to die, He wants to be killed by Anderson to the very last second where Anderson uses Helena's nail on himself. Love is described as the strongest emotional bond a human being can feel. BUT ALUCARD IS NOT HUMAN, HE IS A MONSTER. And that's the reason Alucard wouldn't mind to be defeated, since he doesn't had human bonds that would make him want to be alive. But even though there is no romance between Integra and Alucard, Hirano prefers this pairing more than the one with Seras. So it is canon? Hard to say.

But I know what most of you think right now. "What about Seras x Alucard? That is also canon!" Wrong, Seras x Alucard is not canon. But the only thing I don't like about it that every fan of it is so F**ING CONVINCED about it, that it is. It's not canon, THAT'S IT! I have no problems about it if you are writing fanfictions about these two. I had some arguments with Seras x Alucard fans, and I just don't see the reason why they have to do it. Even Hirano likes to draw Integra and Alucard together. And he gives a lot of hint in the manga about it, how deep the bond between these two is. One thing that Seras x Alucard fans uses as reasoning is the smile Alucard has on when he talks to Seras. I don't see the point, Alucard has that perverted smile every damn time he talks to somebody. He has it when he speaks to Integra, when he speaks to Walter, when he fights Anderson, damn he doesn't even needs to talk to have that smile on. They even go so far, they use mistakes of the OVA as proofs. I'm not kidding. There was that the OVA guys miscolored Seras' coffin and it's kinda looks like Alucard's. Of course the SxA fanatics are all like "OMG! Seras slept in Alucard's coffin! They must've had sex! That is a subliminal message! Seras is sooo lucky!" I just pointed out to it, that it's not perfectly Alucard's coffin, since the golden edge is missing, so it can be the miscolored coffin of Seras too. The reaction surprised me. "They wouldn't make such a mistake in the movie!" "The OVA is the perfection of the manga" "I have shitty understanding of vampire mythology, the sired vampire is always the lover of the one who sired it". After I stopped hitting my head to the desk, I decided to ignore them. But since this is suppose to be a honest analysis of Hellsing I take the adventage to answer now: Suuure! No mistakes, heh? Like when Alucard had Anderson's gloves in OVA 1. Or when he whore the Hellsing sigils in his dream when he wasn't even working to Hellsing. Or when he shot Luke with the Jackal in the head, while he does the same thing with the Casull in the manga. Or when in OVA 3 Seras hand has been put on the wrong layer and it was behind her lover arm. Suuure, no mistakes at all. And "Always the lover of the one who sired it!"? And suuure, Seline in Underworld movie was so onto Victor… she totally didn't called him "father" Seriously, please watch movies that support real vampire mythology. In the Bram Stoker novel, Dracula did had 3 servants, but there are not addressed like bribes. That is something fans assumed. Also they are assumed as possible daughters. Movies commonly use the bribe theory because that shows Dracula even more like a monster who collects beautiful young woman for his personal harem. Lucky Seras…

Other thing is that someone told me that the arguments they have are sighs of that Alucard is trying to form Seras into his desires to make her a good bride… erm? Are you the fan of Alucard and Seras or just Alucard? If a man tries to force his opinion on the girl that guy is just chauvinistic, egoistic, manipulative, d**khead. Do you really want to make a poor girl like Seras fall in love with a guy like that, who doesn't care about her opinion at all? I see a major case of Stockholm Syndrome... I guess the answer is NO. These fans keep telling me, that Alucard and Seras are in love, and they go so far, they don't even consider me as a fellow Hellsing fan if I don't share their viewpoint. Well EXCUSE me for having my own opinion! And the problem with these fans are, they can't tell actual reasons why this relationship would work. They can't come up with examples of what part of the manga make them think Alucard and Seras is romantical… Don't worry Integra and Alucard fans are sometimes same worse.

But Alucard and Integra on the other hand is a different pairing. Just to understand my point of view. If you are gone for 30 years who is the first person you visit? Your beloved one or your employer? Of course the woman you are interested in! And what Alucard did in the last chapter? He visited INTEGRA first. Not Seras. Integra. In the mean time, what kind of scenes do we have with Alucard and Seras. Alucard calls her an idiot, a coward and yell at her because she was telling him that killing humans is a bad thing. Some fans even consider that a romantical scene, imagen that? That scene is about that their opposite personalities collide. Seriously? Canon pairing? This? Alucard the cold blooded fight maniac who sat back while the whole Hellsing crew got slaughtered and turned into ghoul, and Seras who rushes to save the Wild Geese, the soldiers who harassed her with sexual jokes, are really suppose to love each other? A former police officer, whose parents got murdered, and refuses to drink the blood of her enemies, suppose to love the monster, who raped, killed and kidnapped innocent young girls just a 100 years ago? Don't misunderstand me. If you want to make this two being together, that's what fanfictions are there for! But their canon personalities do not allow it! It's not happening in the manga, and it's not canon! Show us a story how their personalities change and that is fine with me.

There was an interview about that with Hirano on Otakon 2006. The was a question about the correct relationship between Seras and Alucard. Hirano describes their relationship as complicated. They don't wanted to describe the relationship as Master and Servant because that's Integra and Alucard. It's more like comradery. "From Seras point of view Alucard is of course the master/teacher." ; "Certainly of course there the feeling of the love, but also it could be something more closer to the ties of the familyship." There he was asked about it if Alucard and Seras are like Father and Daughter bond, but he answered that "We can't distinguish how THEY feel about it, we can't just say it's a Father and Daughter, since many things mix together, it's very complicated" With this Hirano tried to express that his characters have their own personalities and own opinions. Maybe both of them look at the relationship different way and that's the reason we can not define what it is, since not even they know. But he do said, that on Seras point of view Alucard is more like a teacher. If the case would be different why didn't he gave us a straight answer like in the case of Integra and Alucard. Weird thing is that some SxA fanatics belive that even this interview makes SxA canon. Are these guys aware what "x" means? "x" is also accepted abbreviation of the word "kiss". That means when you put "x" between the name of two characters you assume that those to have a romantic type/love or at least sexual relationship. I listened to the interview like a dozen times, but all I can hear is "comradery", "familyship", "complicated". Seras is afraid of Alucard, despises him for his behaviour, and stealing her life. That's right, Alucard stole Seras' life, remember? He shot her in cold-blood and forced her to choose in a situation like that. We all know how strong Alucard is, you really believe that was the only way to "save" her? But also she feels some kind of respect towards him, since even if in a rude way, Alucard tries to teach her about the vampiric abilities she has now. Hirano talks about their relationship in general, not as a pairing. "x" doesn't replace the word "relationship". Just because Hirano talked about the relationship of them, it doesn't make it canon. Walter and Integra have a relationship. Walter is a butler and a stepfather character to Integra. Anderson and Alucard have the relationship of rivals and archenemies. And Seras and Alucard have the canon relationship of Teacher and Apprentice. Those aren't pairings, those are relationships. Learn the difference!

What is my final conclusion on pairing in Hellsing? Besides the relationship of Pip Bernadotte and Seras Victoria, there is no other actual canon romance type relationship happening in Hellsing. But that is not a problem. That's why you are here and write fanfictions. There are actually Seras x Alucard fanfictions I like, since they introduce the characters faithfully, they give good explanations, reasoning, and a good situation what causes them to actually learn more about each other. And the most important, they tell us a story about WHY they would love each other! Since the original characters are so opposite. These stories are very dark, shows how much pain Alucard has, and we see a story how Seras changes Alucard, saves him from darkness. That is what good Seras x Alucard fans do. Write good fanfictions that supports their imagination, and make other Hellsing fans a good reason to listen and enjoy that pairing as well. And bad Seras x Alucard fans are going around the web, try to convince everyone about it that Alucard x Seras is a canon relationship that happens in the manga, and there are references and hints about their "lover" relationship… Listen to this from a person who read the manga and watched the so many times that I know every dialogues from head. Besides Pip x Seras everything is made up by US (not the U.S., we = us). Alucard and Integra have no romantic relationship in the series, but It is understandable why people write fanfics like that, since the tension between the Master and the Servant is present. It's up to our imagination! And that is not a problem! My favorite pairing isn't canon either, and I have no problem with that! So everyone who thinks I overlooked something or that I'm wrong, or want to start a flame war against me because I don't believe that their shipped pairings are canon, it's okay if you want to comment your own opinion.

And remember, treat other people the way you want to be treated. I don't want people to show down their viewpoint on my throat. Also I don't want to do the same. Just respect my viewpoint, and as my gratitude, I'll respect yours as well.

Well, that's it for now. I'll be back with the next part of the Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide as soon as possible! Next time:

**5, Beauty of Secrets in Hellsing**  
>The stories behind the scenes<p> 


	5. Beauty of Secrets in Hellsing

Hy again!

Welcome back to another topic of Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide. It's been a while, since last update, but I had a lot of work in college lately. But before we begin, I need to discuss something about those who have sent me anonymous guest reviews. When I made this guide, I stated that my intention is to help those who wish to understand the hellsing universe in a deeper meaning through analyzing it. But regardless, I got such reviews filled with uncontrolled rage and hatred that I couldn't take them seriously because most of these people haven't really read the full article, or any of the previous articles. They just realized that I don't support SerasxAlucard and I publish my views about the paring that is against their point of view, and they started raging, and call me things. The main problem here is that most of these were written in such passionate state that they didn't even cared about what I really wrote in my article. Without that, there is no point of arguing, since they won't care about my reasoning anyway. But let's see a few of these anonymous reviews. Some of these are actually things that I've already told, but the disclaimer was too lazy to read the full or the previous articles. So if you think you can just move on to the Guide.

Disclaim #1  
>Some people "asked me very nicely" to remove The Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide from FanFiction since the site has a strict non-story policy, and I am clearly bashing at other member's works. Why I do understand that this kind of Guide is weird to read on a fanfiction website, it is not against the rules. The site's Terms of Service describes that, as an FF account holder you may submit textual, audio, visual, or audiovisual content including <strong>BUT<strong> **NOT LIMITED** to stories, poetry etc. I'm sorry, but just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean that it's not allowed, as long it's inside a civilized manner. Also I'm not abusing any rule, since I am not rude to fans of AxS on their own work. (in short, I don't write rude reviews reviews on AxS fanfictions just because I don't like the way they portray Seras or Alucard) The writing of a Guide Book requires a lot of creativity to keep in interesting and entertaining, and hard work of collecting valid information about the series. There are several people who claimed I actually helped them develop their writing skills. Please respect that I have the right to share my opinions with other fans who are interested in listening to it.

Disclaim #2  
>I have been told that posting my work in the AlucardxSeras section is a pretty ugly move. The person who wrote me this must understand something. I did not post it in "AlucardxSeras" section. I submitted my Guidebook to the main Hellsing fanfiction folder. My work is marked as Alucard &amp; Seras. Note that the "&amp;" is not an "x". I am irritated by those who keep raging with people who mark their AlucardxOC or SerasxOC stories as Alucard&amp;Seras. They can do so. There is no rule that prevents that. Alucard and Seras don't belong to their shippers. Everyone who likes Seras and Alucard and have them in the center of their stories, shipped or not, can mark the main characters to be Alucard and Seras.<p>

Disclaim #3  
>An anonymous who claimed to be a "mangaka in training" told me that he spoke to Hirano in person, and got informations that differ from mines. The problem is, if you claim something like that and want others to believe you, the least you have to do is giving your name to such statement. I downloaded video-interviews with Hirano and members of the OVA staff, official sources, guide books and magazines, and informations from major hellsing-fansites and official anime sites. I wanted my analysis to present FACTS and plausible theories about the Hellsing series. Even though I never had the luck to meet Hirano in person, I respect him enough not to give words into his mouth. I know, that every true Hellsing fan does.<p>

Disclaim #4  
>The same "mangaka" claimed that Alucard's and Seras's sire- fledgling connection is even more powerful that Seras' love for Pip, so even if Seras doesn't want it, Alucard can order her to do "things" even if it's against her will, and it's "well known" that Alucard brings out Seras darker side, the true Draculina that is loyal to Alucard. Now… This kind of thing is that even normal SerasxAlucard fans are disgusted from. When you so desperately want to see two character together that you are totally fine with it that it's rape, there is something wrong with you. And Alucard suppressing Seras' will and subconsciously force her into a relationship, practically mesmerizing her, is RAPE. You can do it many ways, drugs, love potion, brainwash, or vampire mesmerizing, but everyway, when you take away a person's free will and feelings to replace it with more desired ones, is RAPE. And if you are a fan of rape, you are that kind of disgusting scum that even normal Seras x Alucard fans despise. Not to mention, the theory is false to begin with since it's not Alucard who brings out Seras' darkness, it's her own vampire blood. And as I said in the 3rd article, Seras' whole character development is about her defeating that inner Draculina, by refusing to drink the blood of her enemies, acting the opposite way as Alucard does, she becomes a vampire with human heart. Not to mention the other big flaw in this theory, namely that he would force her to "do things" that she do not want to. Alucard respects strength more than anything else, and that's why he admires Seras, because of her strong will. If he could force his will on her, she would prove weak, and Alucard would lose the reason why he admires her. And at least but not at last, love IS stronger that sire-fledgling bond. Love is stronger than anything else. It's how fictions work. That is even proven by the Bram Stoker novel itself. Mina herself was forced to drink Dracula's blood and was turned into a servant, but her love for Harker gave her strength to fight Dracula's influence. She wanted to be saved and she helped Van Helsing to defeat Dracula. After that she marries Jonathan, her true love. This is one of the reasons I dislike the Coppola Dracula movie, because it's such a romantic re-imagination that throws away very important aspects of the original novel, and replaced it with new, less meaningful parts. But while Hirano did said that he was inspired by the movie, the manga was not. In an interview he confirmed that the events of the Bram Stoker NOVEL happened in the Hellsing Universe. The novel, NOT the movie. And until other information is revealed, not a single part of the Coppola movie can be considered as canon in the Hellsing universe. So Mina and Dracula were not lovers. And no, Dracula "longing for Mina" doesn't mean he loved her. Longing is either desire to drink blood or sexual attraction. It isn't "love".<p>

Disclaim #5  
>"Just because Alucard is so half a century old doesnt influence his thirst for battle. Optimus prime from the original generation one series of transformers is more than 10 million years old. THATS OLDER THAN THE HUMAN RACE. And he fought the great transformers war for a longer time than Alucard existed. Yet he isnt evil or even battle crazed." Allow me to quote myself from the first Article that I wrote about Alucard: "The whole point of Hellsing is this: Humans who were born with the instinct, that their time in this world is limited, do not have the willpower to enjoy this world forever". Optimus prime… is a transformer… not human… Transformers not just naturally live long, they have an unknown lifespan. They are born like this. 10 million years can mean nothing to them. According to the comicbooks, Optimus must be around the mental life-stage of a 40-50 year old man, not even close to death or tired of living. Not to mention most transformers are surrendered by other transformers who also age at the same rate, while vampires, like Alucard, are living in the world of humans, where they see generations go by, children grow up and die, while they are not changing. The Hellsing manga clearly explains that Alucard envies humans for being able to die naturally, WHICH ability he trew away for power, and that feeling of regret turned him battle crazed monster, seeking death. This aspect of Alucard returns multiple time during the manga. Yes. He is battle crazed. He wants to die. He doesn't care for Integra or Seras, they are just companions for him, not love interests.<p>

Disclaim #6  
>A person said that there is more than enough prove to it that SxA is canon so I should go f myself. And who I am to tell people what they can love or how to write their fanfictions. Simple as that: If there is a proof, present it to me. There is a reason to it, why every major Hellsing and Anime Fansite, clearly states that "Alucard and Seras having a romanticalsexual relationship is entirely made up by fans, it doesn't exists.""Gonzo's TV anime changed Alucard and Seras's relationship, by adding much more affection between them, which severely lacks in_Hellsing Ultimate__._" Those are the simple facts. I simply present these facts. Presenting a fact is not bashing the paring or the supporters of that pairing, it's stating a fact. And yes, I did said that I have problems with this pairing, but I didn't told anyone to stop supporting or loving it. I simply tried to express that there is a clear line between a fanfiction written for all Hellsing fans, that show us a situation and character development how they possibly could end up together, and fanfictions written for hardcore Alucard x Seras fans only. Since Alucard and Seras don't have a romantical relationship in the manga or the OVA, it is natural that it would be better to get more fanfictions of the first type, to get more Hellsing fans interested in this pairing. I clearly said that I don't have anything against SxA, I hate the few retarded, destructive kind of SxA fans, who can't communicate in a civilized manner with other fans. Like the person who sent me this disclaim. This kind of obsessive behavior is destructive, ridiculous and will not receive any reaction from my part in the future.

That's all folks!

Sorry for this. As now, let's had back to the next article of ULTIMATE HELLSING FANMADE GUIDE!  
>This time, as I promised I'm going to speak about the more mysterious characters of the Hellsing story. Hope you will enjoy it!<p>

**5, Beauty of Secrets in Hellsing**  
>The stories behind the scenes<p>

We all know that Hirano had done an explicitly well done work to combine many stories into one master piece, into Hellsing. In his work we can recognize Bram Stoker's Dracula, Ira Levin's Boys from Brazil, Der Freischütz and other memorable elements. That is the reason why Hellsing sometimes feels like a ballad. The storytelling style and a mist resemble the lyrical obscurity of the ballads very well. Most ballads have historical theme and can only understood by those who know their backstory. That backstory could be here once Vlad Tepes' war against the Ottoman Empire, twice the Second World War. But what Hellsing is different from any other ballad I've read before that it has supernatural elements, and even use fictions of other writers as base material. But even so Hellsing has many characters that can't be found in any other works except Hirano's.

Most used critics about Hellsing is that the characters on the enemy side are not presented thoroughly. Well, we all can see that they are not a very much expanded characters. Hirano created a very simple template to present the enemies. They appear, they do or say something that describes their personality and behavior, aaand they get killed. That schema can be discovered in Luke, Jan, Alhambra, Rip Van Winkle, and Zorin Blitz and the Captain. They don't have an explained backstory, personal history, they come into the plot very sudden, and before we could have time to know them better, they die. Such method of presenting opponents shouldn't work. Most critics require time with a character, evil or good, to develop feelings towards it, make them hate or love it, that way the fight will be more intense and if a hated character is defeated it will be far more entertaining for the fans.

But not always! Hirano found the best way to represent his villains, and make the reader "like" them. First rule: the enemies are part of an organization, a group. That way most of the opponents are nothing but pawns of the will of someone else, in other words, weapons. Logically a reader do no awaits reasons from a weapon for it's actions, that way most of these characters don't need such extended backstory, since they actions raise hate against them as a team. Second rule: Make the enemy kill someone before facing the main characters. I remember the first time I saw Darth Vader as a kid. God, I loved and hated the guy after 10 second. He came in, with that ominous dark appearance, and the first thing he did was strangle a prisoner to death. Even when I was only 12, there was no question from the first second, that guy is pure definition of evil (and badass). Hirano uses the same kind of subliminal manipulation on the readers of the manga. His villain characters are cruel, death-loving monsters. Let's put the fact aside that they are Nazis. Being a Nazi is a form of being a self-centered, high-minded creature. Take a team that puts their own moral code, race or goals in front of human life, feelings, and humanity, and we get a monster that we won't need to know to be afraid of, and seek the destruction of it. Nazis are the very human embodiment of that life philosophy.

Then the Major walks in and awakens our most deepest and oldest fear. The fear from the unknown. The Major reminds me very much on the Joker from Batman, since it keeps his goals secret. It appears like his only goal is to create Chaos. As he himself said, his actions do not require a reason. That's what makes most reader nervous/annoyed/irritated. As long the enemy has a goal, something he wants, the hero can always find a way to stop the villain, because the enemy must have a method, a plan to reach that goal. And as long that is true, the enemy is predictable at some level and, the hero can get a hold on the situation, get the upper hand. But when the enemy has no real purpose to do what he does beside that he enjoys it, it's a totally different story. Like in the case of the Major. He does what he does because he enjoys it. He wages war because he enjoys war, and he kills people because he likes killing people. Such intentions creates unpredictable actions, the heroes cannot prepare for. But how come that these characters that seemingly don't have any extended story or valid background still can be engaging. If we look at them closely they have many flaws, and lack explanation. Still why don't we take the question: how do we get a twisted crazy mind like the Major's? What makes these mysterious character's personalities so great that they never made us feel like that we need to ask such questions, since we always felt like that there is a good story behind them.

The answer is practice. When Hellsing was serialized, Hirano carried most of the characters from his original short-stories over into his new series and reworked them! Because of this, these stories have come to be known as Hirano's "Prototype". (Most of these prototype mangas were actually hentai mangas with some extra shooting and blood beside it) But these "prototypes" actually are original works, each of them having his own story and character. Hirano that way practically recycled his own previous works while perfecting some details beside that.

Like the "Desert Guardian"( Desert Schutzstaffel ) that introduces a young nazi officer, Captain Hans Günsche who uses a really long barreled Mauser pistol who is nicknamed Malmedy's nightmare. Even though him and the captain have significant differences, such as that Captain Hans Günsche is a bit more talkative and has no sigh of not being human, it is noted by fans that the Hellsing's Captain also wields that weapon and was also seen on a chapter cover with the text "1944 12/17 Malmedy". That practically revealed Hans Günsche to be the prototype of the Captain, and It automatically became the Captain's second most widely accepted name. However, Hirano never mentioned the name whenever he was talking about the Captain, nor has ever been used in the Hellsing manga in a way that it would point to The Captain. So practically, The Captain's real name still remains unknown, as the lack of name could be just as much an intended improvement on the characteristics, as most of these prototype mangas don't include mythical elements such as vampires or werewolves.

Through this example it can be seen that these prototype mangas were Hirano's method to test, and create characters. In the "Coyote" manga, Major's prototype version is revealed with the name "Major Montana Max". This character looks quite crazy, just like the final version but it even gives us an actual backstory of his childhood that turned him like this. Hirano didn't just wanted to create a character with a remarkable personality he intended to make the characters legit by imagining a scenario for them that can create their personality. In my final conclusion, I think that's possibly the reason why these characters are so catching is because they are actually not just sketched up characters or character templates but characters that have a story, even if this story is not presented to us. These characters have their secrets of past, that's what makes them so life-like, and enjoyable, and it's actually triggers our fantasy to expand their characters. Their actions speak lauder than any words to describe them, and still they can be understood so many ways, giving them so many possible stories and personalities, that it triggers the reader's fantasy, and we all can image and present the one that we like more. That's why I am always interested whenever I get to read a fanfiction that include one of these characters with the intention to expand them.

I do hope you enjoyed this analisys! I do not wanted to tell more about the "prototype mangas", because I know I couldn't have keep it spoiler free. If you are interested in them, I few minutes of google searching would be more than enough to find them. (Don't ask me for links). Now… what to do next... I think, there is one analysis I wanted to do for a time. But I really don't know what to talk about after that is done. I have ideas, but they are not detailed enough to use a whole article for the issue… or maybe they are? hmm… Anyway! I'm looking forward to your requests, ideas what I could research in the future.

Also, I am currectly open for commissions, drawing\designing Hellsing and other OCs by your instructions. Feel free to check out my deviantart page, for the price listing, and check out my gallery to see what quality of art you can expect for your money. (link in my profile)

Until that, stay tuned for next time:

**6, Schrödinger is not and he is in Hellsing **  
>Education for death for the Cheshire cat<p> 


	6. Schrödinger is not and he is in Hellsing

Hello fellow Hellsing and Hirano fans! 

Welcome back to another article of the Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide.  
>Today we are going to discuss one of my favorite characters, everyones favorite catboy!<p>

Also, I got a request to talk about Alexander Anderson, so we have our material for the next article too!

**6, Schrödinger is not and he is in Hellsing **  
>Education for death for the Cheshire cat<p>

Between all the weird, twisted, cruel and crazy Hellsing characters there is no other quiet so confusing as Schrödinger, the little Nazi catboy second in command officer of the Millennium who can appear are disappear at will. We have to admit that between all the supernatural abilities these characters present, his ability is that is the most original but also leaves us with the most questions.

The ability is often called "Being Everywhere and Nowhere" by the fans. Yet, in a weird way, that's not the name of the ability, that's the short description of it. The best name that we can give to this ability is what the Major called it, "self-observation". But how exactly should this work, and what does it has to do with the "Schrödinger's cat" though-experiment. To find out we have to see and understand this quantum-reality experiment itself first.

What triggered the commotion was one of Werner Heisenberg's quantum mechanics hypothetical theory, named the "Heisenberg cut". He said that every event in our world is based on it that we observe them. Simply put it means that as long someone has no proof of the happening of something, or didn't experienced it, that thing didn't happened.

Erwin Schrodinger came up with this thought experiment, to answer this idea:  
>He said that according to Heisenberg, if we place a cat into a box with a device that will kill it with 50% possibility, the cat will exist in two forms, a dead and a living one, and the event will only choose between this two forms when we open the box to see which possibility became reality. That means that the cat dies or lives in the second we opened the box to look at it, not while the box was closed. Schrodinger said, that this can't work this way, it's impossible.<p>

That's the experiment, but I know what you think "what does being alive and death has anything to do with being everywhere and nowhere? " I will explain it right now.

The event when a particle is fused with another version of itself is called a superposition, and it's just a theoretically possible state. Erwin Schrodinger reasoned against the possibility of this superposition state, which would allow the paradox that something exists in two or more forms at the same time. These two forms can be dead/alive, everywhere/nowhere or any other different forms.

That's how our Hellsing catboy's ability is based on the paradox Schrodinger's cat experiment tried to represent, with another little twist added to it by Hirano. Since the cat is a living thing, it can also observe things, so could he observe himself? Schrodinger's ability is that the hypothetical quantum mechanics laws apply on him in reality, giving him the option to control certain things just because he observes them, such as his position and state in the world. He is a living realization of "I think, therefore I am." He can exist in reality or even appear inside of other people's minds, like when Zorin tried to read Seras' mind a second time. In my theory it is possible that he can exist wherever he can imagine to exist.

Why is this ability dangerous to Alucard? Why did he disappeared for 30 years and had to kill all of his souls to return? I'm about to explain, why do you interrupt me?

This ability is based on the ability of the person observing himself, his existence is based on it that he knows exactly what and who he is. As I mentioned before, when Alucard enslaves a soul, like Rip or Alhambra, he makes it a part of him, meaning he wants to have full access to him memories of that soul, literally merging with it. Even though Alucard shows signs of it that he is aware of himself during the story, like he knows who he was, it is implied that he is not looking at himself as a person, that he sees the memories of Dracula and Vlad Tepes, as a former-self. Now he himself thinks of his existence as a river of countless merged lives. That's the reason his absorbed souls became Ghoul-like lifeless zombies, because they are just paws of the river's will, souls who have they memories/feelings ripped away from them by Alucard.

So when Alucard absorbed this ability, that required perfect self-awareness of the user, he couldn't comprehend the situation. The ability required him to know who he is, but all the lifes that he merged with his own life were effected by the ability and Alucard couldn't decide which one is his. Since without knowing who he was, he couldn't exist, he disappeared from the physical realm, where he understood what he must do to return and the execution took him 30 years.

It is not clear what happened at Schrodinger at the end, supposedly Alucard didn't killed his souls, that's how he got control over his ability, but is is questionable if Schro will become a mindless part of Alucard, since if that would be the situation Alucard still would have problems telling himself apart from Schrodinger. But in case Schrodinger becomes self-aware again, won't he be able to leave Alucard's body with his self-observation ability? I like to play with these toughs because obviosly  
>Schrodinger was designed to be a perfect counterpart of Alucard in ability and behavior. Unlike Alucard whos existence is based on how much lifes he absorbs, Schro's is based on 100% just being himself.<p>

Interesting thing is that I've heard people saying that Schrodinger, is a bad character, he is cute, a nazi shouldn't be cute, that's horrible. In these times, I like to remember a few documentaries or really catching movie, of the shock of soldiers who realized that the enemies they were shooting at were little blonde children. Yes, the Schrodinger kind of Nazis, are Nazis. They are the worst of Nazis. The ones who didn't choose to be a nazi. Brainwashed by the politicians of their country, raised to have hate in their hearts. The way Hirano made a child Alucard's counterpart, is simply amazing on my opinion. The way he "fights" Alucard is also a very important part of presenting how opposite they are. While Alucard is a true monster, slaughtering enemy armies, Schrodinger only had to kill himself. I applaud this not just because it was a very ironic defeat of Alucard, but also how the Millennium, the Major made Schrodinger sacrifice himself represented the worst of the Nazis, the way they sacrificed they children, the future of their nation, for their goals. Maybe that's the reason Schrodinger is one of my favorite characters, because he represents a horrible side of fascism, that even today's neo-nazis don't want to admit and remember. Don't you ever follow a leader who so wants to protect the future of his country, that he is sacrificing the future of the people living in his country. 

Thank you for your attention!

Stay tuned for next time:

**7, A True Paladin in Hellsing **  
>The path of Alexander Anderson<p> 


	7. A True Paladin in Hellsing

Hello fellow Hellsing and Hirano fans! 

Welcome back to another article of the Hellsing Ultimate Fanmade Guide.  
>Before we begin, I do like to share a question I got:<p>

"I've been confused on how Millennium's artificial vampires work Someone told me that they have a michrochip in their brain which allows them Vampiric abilities but I haven't certain, could you explain it?"

I had to grab my manga to look it up if any information about the microship is revealed. But to be fair, it isn't really explained. As far as we might be able to tell, the microchip is inside the user's body (not specificly in the brain, but it isn't mentioned where). According to some vampire related-stories, it could be assumed that vampirism has two parts.

Part 1, dark magic - The part that makes a vampire able to read minds, mesmerism, understand memories through blood, go through objects etc. Also that is what makes vampires weak toward holy symbols and the sun.  
>Part 2, genetic - it is assumed that the strongagile body and the ability to stick to surfaces is the result of the human genes mutating to withstand the effects of dark magic.

So it is possible that the microchip is giving out a signal to make the human genes mutate in a way to resemble the genes created by the normal vampire mutation. That is the reason the Millennium vampires are weaker than normal vampires, not being able to have supernatural abilities such transformation, shadow manipulation as Alucard and Seras.

At least that is my theory, hope you like it.

So that's everything. Let's begin our next article of our Fanmade Hellsing Guidebook.

**7, A True Paladin in Hellsing **  
>The path of Alexander Anderson<p>

In the fierce battles of Hellsing, no matter how hard they tried, no other character could reach to be such an iconic opponent of Alucard and Father Alexander Anderson. No matter how much the battle of Hellsing and Millennium pushes the fight between Iscariot and Hellsing aside, or the Major being the only "worthy enemy" of Alucard because of what they are, that conflict can't measure up to the Vampire king's rivalry with the Paladin of Section XIII. But what is it that makes Anderson so great, and why is he a very important character in the matter of the story development? We will discuss that today!

First of, let's take a first look at Anderson and the Iscariot organization. What can we say? Religious fanatics who are ready to kill people just because they don't worship the same god, and they have no place in society? Yes! Are they wrong to exist and the world would be a better place without them? Hell yes! Are they badass regardless? THE BLOODY HELL YES! No matter, how much we know how bad they are, we can't stop seeing the Iscariot group and Father Anderson as true BADASSES!

Except for Maxwell… Let's face it Enrico, nobody likes crazy backstabbers drunk with power. Even Alhambra has more fans than you, and the people who still are the fans of Maxwell love to make him into a better person in their fanfictions, make him fall in love with Integra and stuff. Which is a bit understandable. Just think about it, he almost goes "Kill all the Protestants! Except for the sexy leader of Hellsing from the Protestant Knight Order! I want her alive!". But Enough of Enrico, back to the others.

So again, what makes them so badass? Well, according to a very great movie critique from my little country, Gergely Szirmai, "Badass is a term that we use for people who brake rules in a very-very cool way." He also analyzed a similar situation, where the church was suppose to be portrayed "badass". Of course the church, and so the bible, Christianity is about a bunch of rules, people have to follow and live by. So comes the fair question, how can we turn something that's about rules turn "badass" but not destroying the rules that form it. Well in case of Hellsing that's works perfectly I think. Father Anderson repeatedly made me go "Whoa! That was Badass!" without ever questioning him really serving the church.

Iscariot and Anderson reach the badass factor first when we get a glimpse of who they are. A secret organization of the Vatican, killing terrorists and monsters in the name of god. Why is that badass, and still not destroying what they should stand for? Well because they not exactly break the rules, but more like understand the rules in a way they want. The Catholic church wasn't always clean, and only a few centuries ago people died if they opposed the it. The Iscariot organization seems to be a modern small part that still operates the way how once the whole church worked, even if that is no longer accepted. So they are not really breaking the rules of the Vatican, they are "just using older ones." Of course they are obviously break the new ones with style and we see them "badass" because of that, but they have their doings justified because they are breaking the rules for the same reason they suppose to follow them, by using only the parts that apply to their situation. That's why Anderson has to do quotes. Pretty fucked up, isn't?

Not to mention his next feed, freaking unlimited amount of bayonets to throw at his enemies, and holy pages of the bible that seems to be controlled. Two unusual weapons that still look very cool increase his badass factor even further.

But is this amout of Badass enough for Anderson? Of course not! He has to become a fucking "Regenerator". That's right, now that we discussed the psychological pert let's discuss the physical part of being "badass". There is obviously that situation when we see an object, or a character not even doing any renegade stuff, and we call it badass just purely because it looks really awesome and cool. On my opinion that's because there is an obvious rule to it how certain things should act/look. So when we see something groundbreaking, we obviously think that it's out of how it should look like, but it's still looks awesome so it's badass. We could say it breaks natural rules. So when we find out that Anderson is not an everyday average human, but a genetically modified superhuman that can survive headshots, we think it's cool because of it's abilities, and at the same time the surrealistic picture of a human body capable for that makes it badass.

I got once the question, if Anderson counts as a cyborg because he is integrating with technology. Well, on my opinion, no, Anderson is not a cyborg, at least not in a provable way. As much we know about the Regenerator technology, which is between nothing and more than nothing. Anderson is genetically engineered. Which could mean, that his body mutated. That is not what I would call "cyborg", Cyborg comes from Cybernatic Organism. For me cyborg is when someone becomes one with non-biological/mechanical parts, make him enchanted/advanced in some way, make him capable. Of course there is no question about it that Anderson is more advanced than normal humans, but is he cyborg? If we could prove that his regeneration ability is caused by an implant, or nanobots in his bloodstream, we could say, yes he is a cyborg, but since we have no proof for such theories, it can be just as much a regeneration causing mutation, like Wolverine from X-men. And of course nobody things of Logan or Deadpool as cyborgs, do they?

But let's go back to the topic, what makes Anderson really an iconic rival for Alucard, and a meaningful character. Well when Anderson obviously was designed not just a badass opponent but also to become sympathetic, when he presents that even he has some standards. When Enrico starts to slaughter what remained from London, Anderson dislikes the events, and through his acts following that, a viewer get's a bit closer to his character. He presents that he will follow his own rules, regardless what his superiors think.

This aspect of his continues to grow to the final point where he becomes like Alucard. Through Anderson we get to understand what made Vlad become Dracula according to the story. Anderson trowing away his humanity in order to continue fighting is highly dissapointing Alucard, because "it's the same mistake he did". Through the entire series Alucard never expressed any feeling like that towards an opponent. So on my final conclusion Anderson is so awesome not just because of his high Badass factor, but his ability to make Alucard express who he is, and what he wants. Alucard wanted to be defeated by someone who didn't do the mistake he did, what he calls a "real Human". Without Anderson it is highly possible that we never would've learned about this side of Alucard. He is an opponent that not just looks and acts badass, but also makes his opponent face his demons. That's what makes a great rival character!

That's all for now folks! See you next time!

**8, Society in Hellsing **  
>People and what they represent<p> 


End file.
